Amor pra toda vida
by Isa Potter
Summary: [TERMINADA]A vida parecia tão perfeita... Mas um mero aviso transforma tudo em caos. Será possível o amor superar a dor e a ausência? Será esse o amor pra toda vida?
1. intuição

**Disclaimer**Bom o dia que eu tiver genialidade pra criar os personagens parecidos com da Tia Jo eu lanço um livro próprio, mas por enquanto só pego emprestado mesmo... Please não me processem, todos os direitos são dela!

****

**_N/A:_**_ Em primeiro lugar queria dedicar essa short a duas pessoas que eu AMO de paixão. Duas louquinhas adoradas. Dani e Gabi, brigadão por todo o apoio e elogios!  
Bom essa short é tecnicamente a continuação da Sob o luar, mas não é necessário ter lido para que entenda esta. Não que as duas tenham muito haver, mas alguns detalhes elas tem em comum. Já peço desculpa se encontrarem algum erro grosseiro, é que eu estou sem beta portanto eu mesma tive que revisar a fic... Espero que gostem! Passados cinco anos os Potter estão agora casados e tem sua vida pela frente._

**Capítulo 1 - Intuição**

Piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos preguiçosamente. Haviam esquecido a janela aberta e os primeiros raios de sol já adentravam, batendo em seu rosto.

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios rosados ao mirar o homem adormecido ao seu lado. Ele estava de bruços e trajava apenas uma calça, de forma que suas costas e braços estavam à mostra e seus cabelos negros despontavam para todos os lados. Apesar de estar dormindo, seu rosto conservava a expressão do eterno maroto que era. Alargou ainda mais seu sorriso. Poderia passar o dia todo o admirando.

Levantou-se de vez e foi até a janela. A suave brisa da manhã batia em seu rosto esvoaçando levemente seus cabelos avermelhados.  
Parou alguns instantes em frente ao espelho penteando os lisos fios ruivos e logo se encaminhava em direção do banheiro a fim de trocar sua camisola por uma roupa comum.

Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, de costas para ele. Sequer notou-o antes de sentir seu toque em sua mão. Em questão de segundos já estava atirada de volta à cama, agora com o corpo dele sobre o seu.

- Não vi você acordar - ela sorriu de forma doce. O sorriso que ele mais apreciava dela.

- Eu sei. Você estava se penteando. Não resisti e fiquei quietinho te olhando - ele brincava com seus cabelos enrolando-os nos próprios dedos.

Olhar dentro de seus olhos era seu passatempo favorito, principalmente quando ele estava sem os óculos. Podia ver seu olhar gentil e apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo brilhando de malícia com um meio sorriso.

Ele descansou uma de suas mãos em seu rosto enquanto a outra continuava a brincar com mechas de seu cabelo.

Vagarosamente ele puxou-a para mais próximo de sí, e de forma calma e suave colou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a.

Ela passou seus braços envolta de seu pescoço aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Era como se o simples encontro de suas bocas ascendesse toda a paixão entre eles.

Assim que se separaram Lily permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes. Era maravilhoso o simples fato de poder ouvir a respiração dele tão próximo de sí, e no mesmo rimo que a sua.

O ouviu rir e tinha certeza que seu olhar estava sobre ela.

Abriu os olhos e fingiu uma expressão séria.

- O que foi?

- Eu já te disse como você é linda, e como eu te amo, hoje?

Toda seriedade sumiu dando lugar a um sorriso de lábios cerrados, mas inevitável.

Ela elevou seu corpo de forma a alcançá-lo. Atiçou-o roçando seus lábios nos dele, para finalmente beijá-lo com fervor.

- E eu já te disse o quão maravilhoso é ouvir isso da sua boca?

Os braços dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele, e os dele foram para sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Os lábios de Tiago deixaram os dela para percorrer sua bochecha, seu pescoço... Delicadamente suas mãos foram abaixando uma das alças de sua camisola.

Suavemente Lílian segurou sua mão paralisando-o.

- Você anda muito apressadinho Sr. Potter! - disse ela com um tom divertido ao ver a carinha de decepção do homem.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços dele se levantou e foi novamente pentear o cabelo, já que este havia se desarrumado totalmente com a brincadeirinha de Tiago.

- Que eu posso fazer se você é irresistível, Sra. Potter?! - disse ele olhando-a maliciosamente.

- Resista! - respondeu com uma falsa severidade.

- Impossível Lily - ele pegou sua mão gentilmente e segurou entre as suas - Você me conquistou há muito tempo - disse galanteador.

Ela virou-se de costas indiferente.

- Se você acha que vai me ganhar com isso, desista!

Ele riu e deixou-se cair de volta à cama. Lílian entrou no banheiro e começou a preparar seu banho.

- Você não vai se mexer não?

- Só se for para ir aí tomar banho com você!

Ela reapareceu de volta a porta com um braço na cintura e uma expressão impaciente.

- Levanta Tiago! Esqueceu que hoje o Sirius vem almoçar aqui?

- Ah ele vai demorar pra chegar! Se bem o conheço ainda tá dormindo.

Em uma última tentativa ele ficou frente a ela acariciando seu rosto.

Por mais que quisesse resistir Lílian não conseguia. A um simples toque dele todo o seu corpo tremia e suas defesas desabavam. Sua voz era apaixonante, seus olhos, seu cabelo bagunçado... Tudo que a fazia amá-lo cada vez mais.

Rendeu-se a um beijo ainda mais profundo que os outros. Vagarosamente ele foi conduzindo-a de volta para a cama, sem objeções desta vez. Seus dedos acariciavam sua nuca. Podia sentir o toque macio das mãos dele em seu corpo. A cada segundo, cada minuto que se passava eles se envolviam mais.

A porta entreabriu-se silenciosamente sem que notassem.

- A-ham!- se separaram bruscamente assim que ouviram o ruído - Atrapalho? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

Lílian estava completamente envergonhada. Sua face estava ruborizada, quase da cor de seus cabelos.

Timidamente pediu licença e entrou no banheiro desaparecendo de vista.

- É Almofadinhas, você parece escolher a melhor hora!

- É um dom Pontas! Mas se vocês preferirem, eu posso ir e deixar que vocês continuem...

- NÃÃOO! – interrompeu Lily, sua voz vinda do banheiro – Foi até bom você chegar, assim o Tiago levanta!

Ela já parecia de volta ao seu estado normal. Ouviu-se o barulho do chuveiro e em poucos minutos ela retornou ao quarto já trocada, usando uma saia preta e uma blusa verde que contrastava com seus belos olhos.

- Isso é provocação né?!

Lílian riu.

- Pois é, agora levanta!

- Não precisa Lily, eu faço companhia a ele! Acordei cedo demais hoje... – Sirius jogou-se no lugar da garota.

- Sabe Sirius, não me leve a mal, mas eu preferia a companhia da Lily...

- Ok, então fique sozinho que eu acompanho ela – e dando a mão a garota a puxou para a saída do quarto

- Ah isso nem em sonho! – Tiago levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo atrás dos dois.

- Que há Tiaguito? Sempre dividimos as namoradas... – zombou Sirius.

- Ah, mas _nessa_ eu quero exclusividade! – ele puxou Lílian delicadamente para perto de sí.

Ela, assim como Sirius parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Achei que você não queria levantar... – disse ela se esquivando de seus braços.

- Mudei de idéia amor. Não posso? – ele a enlaçou de modo que não pudesse fugir.

- Pode claro – ela se desvencilhou dos braços do marido e o empurrou para o sofá – agora vê se você se mexe que eu vou cuidar do almoço.

- Mas eu nem tomei café da manhã!

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Ok, vou pedir para a Silly trazer um suco e alguma coisa para vocês comerem.

Ela entrou na cozinha onde a elfa doméstica já a esperava.

- Bom dia minha senhora! – a elfa ver uma reverência exagerada para Lily chegando a encostar seu nariz no chão.

- Bom dia Silly. Me faz um favor? Me ajuda a preparar um suco com umas bolachas para aqueles dois.

- Claro! – mediatamente a pequena criatura correu para o armário e começou a organizar pratos e copos sobre uma bela bandeja de prata.

- Ahn... Minha Senhora...

- Fale Sily – Lílian estava distraída enchendo os copos com um refrescante suco.

- Quando a senhora vai contar para o senhor Potter?

- Contar? Contar o que?

- Ahn... a senhora não precisa mentir para Silly. Silly entende muito bem as coisas...

Lílian estremeceu ligeiramente.

- Eu realmente não estou entendendo – ela tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

- Sily sabe que a senhora está esperando o herdeiro Potter.

Lílian sorriu verdadeiramente.

- É imaginei que você descobriria.

- E porque não conta para o meu senhor? Algum problema? – perguntou a elfa preocupada.

- Não, não! De jeito nenhum. Eu só estou esperando o momento certo. Quero fazer uma surpresa!

Os enormes olhos da elfa cintilaram.

- Pronto, pode deixar que eu mesma levo, obrigada Sily. – Lily tomou a bandeja das mãos da criada e voltou para a sala.

- Aqui está! Espero que agora você possa esperar até o almoço! – ela lançou o que deveria ser um olhar severo à Tiago, mas durou poucos instantes.

Era incrível como não conseguia ficar brava com ele. Como ele a encantava com um simples gesto.

- Ah Lily, eu chamei o Remo e o Pedrinho para virem almoçar também. Algum problema?

Se tinha uma coisa que Lily não entendia era a amizade do marido por Pedro Pettigrew. Quer dizer, ele até parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas pouco confiável. Ele, ao contrário dos outros três marotos, sempre se manteve no seu canto, apenas seguindo cada palavra que os outros diziam, como se fosse lei. Mas bem, se Tiago gostava dele deveria ter suas razões.

- Claro sem problema nenhum! – ela deu um rápido beijo nele – mas vê se troca de roupa! – sua voz soou distante enquanto ela retornava à cozinha.

Tiago a seguiu com os olhos enquanto Sirius soltou um riso abafado.

- Que foi? – perguntou sem entender.

- É tão estranho ver vocês juntos. Acho que ainda não me acostumei!

- É, muita gente achou que nunca iríamos ficar juntos...

- Também! Era normal né! Você vivia atrás dela, e muita gente achava que era só mais uma conquista. E a cada pedido era um não na cara! Até hoje não entendo. De um dia para o outro vocês pareceram juntos, namorando!

- É, uma bela noite nos jardins pode fazer milagres amigo – Tiago riu acompanhado de Sirius.

- Ainda vou querer saber essa história direito!

A campainha soou.

- Ai, tô morto! LILY!! – Sirius fez cara de confusão.

- Oi? – a garota apareceu com o rosto pela porta.

- Atente a porta, eu vou trocar de roupa que ainda estou de pijama! – Tiago jogou um beijo maroto, mas não parecia o suficiente para acalmar a irritação da esposa.

- TIAGO POTTER! QUANDO VOCÊ VAI APRENDER?!

Ela abriu a porta com violência e encontrou um atônico Remo Lupin parado a sua frente.

- Ahn, atrapalho? – perguntou receoso.

- Não, de jeito nenhum Remo – respondeu doce. Era incrível como seu tom de voz mudava rapidamente – Só o seu amigo que está me tirando do sério!

- Ei! Eu não fiz nada demais! – protestou Tiago que vinha já vestindo uma calça e uma camisa semi-aberta – que bom te ver Aluado!

Remo cumprimentou os dois amigos com um caloroso abraço.

- Tenho um recado do Rabicho. Ele disse que vai se atrasar, tem negócios pendentes.

- Negócios pendentes? - estranhou Lily – Algum problema no ministério será?

- Não, acho que não, se fosse ele teria comentado – concluiu Remo.

- Porque não vamos todos lá para fora? Tá um dia tão lindo... - podemos almoçar na mesa do jardim, o que acham?

- Ótima idéia Lily!

Todos seguiram para fora da casa, onde um belo jardim os aguardava. O clima estava realmente agradável. O jardim dos Potter era glamuroso. Tinha um belo gramado que se estendia como um tapete verde com muitas flores perfumadas. Não é difícil adivinhar a flor que predominava. Tiago fizera questão de ter um jardim com muitos lírios.

O sol, juntamente com a leve brisa amena, criava o dia perfeito.

- Sabe, não estou com vontade de sentar na mesa...

Lílian arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E onde você pretende sentar?

- Bem aqui! – ele estava próximo a uma pequena árvore que parecia não estar ali há tanto tempo, mas tinha uma sombra que inspirava calma e harmonia.

Tiago sentou-se no gramado. Sem hesitar Sirius e Remo se uniram ao amigo, ambos sorrindo.

- Vocês são piores que criança! – Lílian ria enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas também se juntou a eles.

Eles iniciaram uma conversa que se seguiu animadamente.

- Então você vai mesmo viajar Aluado?

- Vou Pontas. Quero fazer mais uns cursos sobre Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

- Você sempre gostou desse assunto não é Remo? Lembro que era fascinado nas aulas, daria um bom professor... – Lílian não chegou a completar seu comentário.

- Senhor Potter!! Senhor Potter! – a pequena elfa corria desengonçada em direção ao grupo de jovens.

- Que foi Silly? – perguntou a mulher vendo sua afobação.

- Silly traz recado... de gente... na lareira – ela fazia pausas para recuperar o ar – Querem falar com o Senhor, senhor Potter! Falou que era importante.

Preocupado Tiago correu para dentro da casa seguido pelos outros.

- Longbottom? Algum problema?- perguntou sério.

- Vários Potter! Ah que bom que Lupin e Black estão aí com você! Vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível!

- Fale logo Frank! Você está nos preocupando! – pediu Lílian.

- Outro ataque! Só que bem mais forte. Praticamente dizimaram o lugar! Precisamos ir até lá, toda a ordem está sendo chamada. Há comensais por todos os lados. – a cabeça de Frankie Longbottom falava tão rápido que era difícil entender as palavras no meio dos estampicos do fogo.

- Ok, estamos indo. Nos vemos no ministério!

Longbottom acenou com a cabeça antes de desaparecer.

Tiago voltou sério para Lílian.

- Você fica.

- O que?! - ela parecia atônica - De jeito nenhum! Eu vou com vocês!

- Lily, por favor! É melhor você ficar aqui!

- Tiago, caso você tenha esquecido eu também sou um membro da ordem! Eu posso ajudar! Eu vou com vocês! – disse decidida.

- Pontas, a Lílian é irredutível e você sabe disso. Nós estamos aqui perdendo tempo, e ela está certa, ela pode ajudar!

Tiago passou a mão nos cabelos relutante.

- Lílian, fique aqui... A gente pode cuidar disso!

- Não!! Tiago eu quero e posso ajudar e eles precisam de ajuda!! Você ouviu Frank são muitos! Eu vou!

Ele respirou fundo.

- Ok, vamos. Mas saiba que eu não estou de acordo com isso!

- Isso não faz diferença – ela correu ao quarto e voltou trazendo quatro capas, uma para cada um.

- Para o departamento de mistérios - ordenou Tiago antes de aparatar.

Em menos de um segundo eles estavam reunidos em uma sala inteiramente branca, junto com muitas outras pessoas. Um homem que parecia mais velho tentava cessar os burburinhos.

- Atenção todos, por favor! Estamos com uma emergência muito grave!!

O silêncio se formou instantaneamente e todos os olhares se voltaram para o homem. Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e Remo se recostaram em uma parede ao fundo para ouvir.

- O hospital St. Mungus foi atacado por comensais - houve uma reação de surpresa geral - Estamos com grandes problemas, pois, além disso, o Vilarejo de Hogsmeade, próximo à Hogwarts está sendo ameaçado por outro grupo do lado negro. Precisamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Um que vá a Hogsmeade e um ao St. Mungus. Os mais experientes devem encaminhar-se para o hospital. Todos sabem que, se o hospital for completamente dominado será uma grande perda para todos, pois não haverá mais onde bruxos de bem buscarem socorro.

- Quantos estão lá Dumbledore? – a voz de Lílian ecoou pela sala atraindo olhares de todos.

- As informações que temos são de que são aproximadamente vinte comensais. Um número grandioso. Vamos precisamos agir rápido, mas há o risco de ser uma cilada. Eles dividiram o ponto do ataque premeditando que nós também nos decidíssemos. Infelizmente estamos contando com a sorte.

Após a explicação, Alvo Dumbledore se aproximou dos quatro jovens.

- Tiago – ele colocou a mão em seu ombro – Preciso que lidere o grupo que vai a Hogsmeade. Não posso confiar em mais ninguém para garantir a segurança de lá e, principalmente, de Hogwarts.

Vendo a preocupação explicita nos olhos do ex-diretor Tiago confirmou sem hesitar.

- Agora mesmo eu e Lílian iremos para lá!

- Infelizmente receio que isso não será possível – disse penoso – Preciso que Lílian vá ao St. Mungus. Ela tem conhecimento em medibruxaria e vai ser necessária lá.

Tiago sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Algo lhe dizia para que não se afastasse de Lily, mas não havia como.

Desde que começara a namorar com Tiago Potter, há cinco anos atrás, Lílian podia dizer o que ele pensava ou sentia sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. Conhecia-o melhor do que a sí mesma. E foi pro conhecê-lo tão bem que entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele apertando sua mão com força.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe – sussurrou.

- Sirius, por favor, venha também conosco. Remo pode acompanhar Tiago. – os dois afirmaram com a cabeça.

Dumbledore trocou mais umas poucas palavras com eles antes de sair liderando o primeiro grupo.

- Tenho que ir. E você também... – ele sabia que sempre que Lily usava sua voz suave com ele era porque queria convencê-lo de algo.

- Algo me diz que eu não devo me separar de você...

- Shhh! – ela o calou encostando os dedos em seus lábios – Vai dar tudo certo. Sempre deu. – e ela lhe sorriu. O sorriso que ele tanto amava.

- Me prometa que você vai ficar bem.

- Eu prometo – e ela o beijou com suavidade e amor, postando suas delicadas mãos na face dele. – Para dar boa sorte – disse ao separar-se.

- Lily, vamos – Sirius a chamou.

- Sirius – enquanto a esposa se afastava soltando suas mãos, Tiago chamou o amigo.

- Que? – disse se aproximando.

- Cuide dela para mim.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você nem precisava pedir. – dando um tapa nas costas do amigo se afastou em meio a multidão.

Tiago começou a juntar as pessoas que iriam com ele e a passar as instruções. Pelo menos Remo estava em seu grupo, assim teria um dos amigos por perto dele e outro de Lily.

- Tiago, de quantos precisamos?

- Quinze, no máximo. Deixe o resto para irem ajudar Dumbledore e um grupo de apoio.

O sinal chegou para que o segundo grupo rumo ao hospital saísse. Todos se preparam para aparatar. Uma última vez ele viu o sorriso de Lily que lhe acenava um adeus. Segundos depois desapareceu.

- Vamos partir também! – anunciou ao restante.

**_Continua..._**

****

**_N/A:_**_ gostaram? Odiaram? Me deixem reviews please..._

_Próximo capítulo não demora!_


	2. Sem escrúpulos

**Capítulo 2 – Sem escrúpulos**

Sentiu o chão sólido aos seus pés. Estavam no Hospital. Ou o que deveria sê-lo. Vidros quebrados por toda parte, o chão salpicado de sangue, corpos espalhados, gritos ouvidos ao longe. A escuridão possuía completamente o lugar.

- Dumbledore deve estar na ala norte. Nós vamos para a ala sul – anunciou o líder.

Sirius e Lílian andavam lado a lado com as varinhas em punho.

As luzes estavam em sua maioria estouras. Havia estilhaços de vidro por toda a parte.

- Black, Potter! Cubram o corredor nove! – o silêncio era mórbido.

Lílian e Sirius seguiram em linha reta por mais alguns passos junto ao grupo, até virarem tomando o caminho da esquerda e se separando.

Respirando fundo a ruiva acedeu sua varinha para iluminar o corredor.

Sirius ia à frente abrindo caminho. Por mais de uma vez cruzaram com um corpo inerte e frio, sem expressão alguma em sua face.

- Sanguinários! – murmurou o homem entre dentes – Como conseguem ser tão... tão frios!

Ele olhou para mais um rosto inexpressivo de uma mulher que parecia ser uma enfermeira. Ou ter sido, já que estava morta.

- Simples. Não tendo amor a nada a não ser pelo poder e por sua ambição.

Lílian sempre aparentou ser mais frágil do que realmente era. Ao contrário de muitos em sua situação ela não se importava em encontrar pessoas caídas ao chão mortas nem em ouvir gritos de súplica. Tudo isso a abalava, claro, afinal não era uma pessoa totalmente fria, mas aprendera a conviver com tudo construindo uma barreira em sua mente. Algo que a livrava de ir à loucura com tudo o que via, com toda a dor, todo desespero e trevas. Jamais desejaria aquilo para qualquer um. Era por isso que estava ali, justamente para evitar novas mortes.

Continuaram caminhando. Parecia que os gritos tinham cessado. Ou ao menos ficado para trás. O único som ouvido era o de seus passos esmagando os cacos de vidros no chão.

- Isso está silencioso demais.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Podemos estar indo direto a uma armadilha – disse naturalmente sem expressar qualquer preocupação.

- É... Mas não há outro caminho.

- Então... Vamos continuar.

O corredor chegou ao fim. Estavam em uma sala que deveria ser um tipo de estoque. Haviam novamente muitos vidros quebrados e poções espalhadas pelo chão.

Ela examinava os frascos que restavam nas prateleiras ainda de pé, enquanto Sirius andava pelo lugar para confirmar se realmente estavam sozinhos.

- Isto está _realmente_estranho...

Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia seu coração apertado. Um pressentimento ruim. Sempre fora muito intuitiva, é verdade, mas preferia ignorar esse lado, pois tudo para ela tinha que ter lógica, e maus pressentimentos simplesmente não tinham!

_"Lily, é só mais uma missão.__ Apenas mais uma!_

_Uma missão em que estou sem o Tiago e preocupada... Ah deixe de besteiras. Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem, e você também!!"_

Balançando a cabeça para sair de seu transe seguiu Sirius para a próxima sala.

- Lily, tudo bem?

- Estou ótima! – assegurou.

- Essa entrada dá para outra ala – informou Sirius.

- Bom, por aqui não tem nada, apenas a "sujeira" deles. – ela falou com uma careta de desagrado.

- Vamos seguir ou voltar?

- Voltar é imprudente. Os outros já devem estar longe do ponto inicial e provavelmente eles já sabem que estamos aqui. Seria como ir direto para a boca da cobra.

Ele confirmou com um aceno e completou.

- E risco por risco... Vamos enfrente.

- Exato. E que Merlin nos proteja!

Novamente, com as varinhas acessas, retomaram a caminhada. Entraram na outra ala e novamente encontraram o aposento vazio.O silêncio era tamanho que o único barulho produzido era pelas suas respirações. Havia no lugar leitos destruídos, medicamentos espalhados e as luzes que piscavam completando a aparência tenebrosa.

Mais uma vez checaram todo o lugar, proferindo feitiços para ver se haviam armadilhas ou maldições, mas nada foi encontrado.

- Estou começando a achar que querem nos fazer de bobos!

- Bem tipo deles. Apavorar a caça antes de dar o bote.

- Bem, vamos voltar Sirius, daqui não há saída e por aqui não acharemos nada.

Voltaram pelo corredor frio, ainda silencioso. Lílian tinha o olhar baixo à procura de vestígios que pudessem indicar um caminho, mas havia apenas vidro.

Retornaram ao salão que distinguiram sendo o depósito.

Lílian sentiu seu coração pulsar. Sentia a presença de outras pessoas. Não estavam mais sozinhos. Ergueu rosto, mas preferia não tê-lo feito.

Sentiu seu sangue congelar. O ar que respirava já não parecia mais ser suficiente, o chão pareceu abandonar seus pés.

Como um flash suas próprias palavras ecoaram em sua mente.

_"Bem, vamos voltar Sirius, daqui não há saída e por aqui não acharemos nada."_

Era isso! Caíra em uma armadilha, tinham os prendidos lá, não haveria saída! Como fora tola!

Não conseguiu mais pensar. Estava no meio de uma batalha e se queria sair viva, teria que lutar. Sirius duelava com dois comensais, berrando instruções para ela. Logo os outros da ordem achavam-se ali e a batalha se iniciara.

Lílian derrotou um comensal, mas logo outros três avançaram sobre ela. Sirius a ajudava, mas tudo parecia em vão. Estavam cercados...

O tranqüilo Vilarejo não era mais nem sombra do que fora um dia. O começo do entardecer fazia com que os raios avermelhados do sol se estendessem pela planície. Havia no ar um rastro de medo, terror e o cheiro da morte.

Quando a equipe dos aurores havia chegado ao lugar, o caos estava instalado.

Pessoas corriam para abrigos e suplicavam por socorro. Ouviam-se gritos e choros de crianças. Muitos estabelecimentos, dentre eles o famoso bar Três Vassouras, haviam sido tomados e parcialmente arruinados. Uma névoa negra encobria a região onde mais havia duelos. Não havia armadilhas nem planos arquitetados. O ataque era simples e imediato.

Remo tentava proteger a população. Havia perdido Tiago de vista logo que chegaram. Estava preocupado com o amigo, mas não podia dar-se ao luxo de largar tudo e ir procurá-lo.

Tiago lutava para chegar ao líder dos comensais. De dois em dois investiam contra ele, mas havia Longbottom para ajudá-lo.

O suor escorria por seu rosto. Estava cansado e com o peito arfante, mas não lhe importava seu estado físico. Não ligava para os hematomas ou para o corte no rosto. Seu coração pulsava desesperado. Estava preocupado com _ela_. Sabia que as forças principais não estavam alí, havia constatado, assim que desaparatou no vilarejo, que o hospital era o alvo principal. Estava ali para proteger Hogwarts e impedir que mais inocentes se envolvessem naquela batalha sangrenta. Mas quanto antes tudo acabasse, quanto antes pudesse ter sua pequena segura em seus braços, melhor seria.

- Potter – virou-se repentinamente. Reconhecia aquela voz arrastada. Sabia que só podia ser de mais um daquela escória. Agora de onde se lembrava? Seria de Hogwarts ou de uma das batalhas anteriores? Era conhecido, isto era fato visto que sabia seu nome.

- Vejo que você durou muito bem sozinho até agora.

- Seja homem e descubra esse rosto. Eu costumo encarar meus inimigos. – seu olhar cintilava toda sua coragem e determinação.

Ouviu uma risada rouca e se possível tão arrastada quanto a voz.

- Engraçado. Eu costumo vencer meus inimigos

- O qu..?

A pergunta de Tiago Potter nunca chegou a ser completada. Sentiu-se atingir pelas costas. O ar faltou aos pulmões já sem forças, a visão girou e mergulhado no breu total rendeu-se ao cansaço.

- Sem medir os meios – a voz finalizou.

**_Continua..._**

**_N/A: _**_Capítulo curtinho né? Perto do outro... Eu sei, eu sou péssima pra escrever cenas de ação pro isso peço que me perdoem se isso fico uma droga. Acho que vou me sair melhor no próximo capítulo! Não demorei muito para atualizar né? Visto do que eu costumo fazer... Desculpe se houver algum erro muito grosseiro, eu continuo sem beta. Por favor continuem mandando reviews e façam um autora feliz!!_

_Ah e obrigada pra quem já mandou:_

**_Miaka_******_ muito obrigada, que bom que vc gostou da caracterização dos personagens!_

**_Mari-Buffy: _**_fique tranqüila, nessa fic eu não pretendo escrever a morte deles, acho que não agüentaria tanto. E sim o Tiago não sabe que o harry está a caminho... esperamos que ele descubra né?_

**_MaH ClArInHa D: _**_pois é, por incrível que pareça esse capítulo veio rápido! Espero que continue gostando._

**_Liz:_**_ pois é Liz, mais uma... entre tantas. Eu não consigo parar de escrever, meus dedos são mais fortes que eu XD. Espero que goste deste tb. _

**_Blackberry_******_estou continuando moça! Ai fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando!! Eu não vou me cansar de dizer: obrigada!!_

**_GWEASLEY : _**_ai deus brigada__!! Amei sua review moça!! Ahhh não desanime de T/L só pelo fim! Nem todas acabam com eles mortos, muitas acabam antes!! Leia, existem muitas excelentes! Nessa fic aqui eles não morrem não, a fic acaba antes... Não sei se consigo escrever eles morrendo. Tentei uma vez e isso me deprimiu demais..._

_Bom gente__ é isso! Muito obrigada MESMO para quem leu e mandou review e pra quem só leu mesmo. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar. Só para adiantar algo o nome do capítulo 3 é: **A dor de não ter você**. Bjos e reviews please._


	3. A dor de não ter você

**Capítulo 3 – A dor de não ter você**

Sua cabeça latejava como se tivesse sido rachada ao meio. Todo seu corpo parecia dormente e dolorido. Ameaçou abrir os olhos, mas suas pálpebras pareceram tão pesadas como jamais estiveram. Ouvia vozes ao longe, mas tudo parecia se misturar devido à dor.

Juntando todas as forças que tinha naquele momento forçou-se a abrir os olhos. A claridade a cegou momentaneamente fazendo sua cabeça dar mais voltas. Com leves piscadelas as imagens foram se focalizando aos poucos.

Lily? – ouviu uma voz familiar.

Tentou sentar-se, mas não havia como sustentar seu corpo.

Sirius... – sua voz não passou de um baixo sussurro.

Calma. Fique quieta e não se mexa muito. Logo os curandeiros devem voltar.

Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?

Você está no ministério. Na área que está servindo de hospital. Foi atingida por um feitiço, se lembra? – perguntou tentando não aparentar preocupação.

Ela fez um esforço vasculhando sua memória. O aviso. Os ataques. A batalha.

Sim... – ela disse fracamente - Eu me lembro. Como cheguei aqui?

Vi você ser atingida. Te protegi com um feitiço até que eu chegasse até onde você estava caída. Dumbledore nos deu cobertura e eu aparatei com você pra cá...

Ela absorvia tudo com um esforço de sua consciência para assimilar os fatos. Uma ruga se formou em sua testa.

Sra. Potter – uma enfermeira se aproximou de seu leito. O espaço era reduzido, já que as camas eram separadas apenas por um biombo. Sirius saiu deixando o caminho livre para que Lily fosse medicada.

Enfermeira e meu...

Esta tudo bem Senhora. A senhora esta ótima – a mulher lhe deu um fraco sorriso enquanto lhe injetava algo.

Lily sentiu as forças deixarem seu corpo. Aconchegou-se no travesseiro e adormeceu quase instantaneamente rendendo-se ao cansaço de seu corpo.

E agora?

Não sei.

O que vamos dizer à ela?

A única coisa que pode ser dita. A verdade.

Aluado você sabe que a Lily não vai reagir bem... Não tenho coragem! Remo... – ele pronunciou-se como um apelo - É o Tiago.

Eu falo. – ele disse sério e inexpressivi.

Seu sono era leve e tranqüilo. Seu cabelo cor de fogo contrastava com a pele semi-pálida de recém saída de hospital, suas sardas estavam praticamente apagadas e seus lábios sem qualquer vestígio de cor. Estava adormecida agarrada ao travesseiro de Tiago com uma expressão serena e a respiração calma.

O silêncio era quase mortificante. Ouvia-se o farfalhar do vento contra a janela.

Sua mente despertou vagarosamente, e entreabriu os olhos. Ouvia vozes masculinas vindas do corredor. Seu coração disparou no mesmo instante. Estava em sua cama, na sua casa. Mas onde estava Tiago! Como havia saído do hospital e ido parar alí!

Levantou-se o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, porém, antes que alcançasse a maçaneta, a porta se abriu.

Lily? Você se levantou? Está se sentindo bem?

Estou ótima. – disse apoiando-se à parede – Sirius... cadê o Tiago?

Lily... Senta, Você não pode se esforçar – tentou Remo.

Remo eu estou bem, obrigada. Onde está o Tiago?

Ela apoiou uma das mãos na parede enquanto seus olhos iam do rosto de um para o outro.

O que aconteceu! – sua voz vacilava com um notável desespero.

Lily... – Sirius tentou, mas acabou abaixando a cabeça. Não iria consegui. Não podia dizer a ela.

DIGAM DE UMA FEZ POR TODAS! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ME ESCONDENDO! – ela gritou o máximo que pôde. Suas mãos agora se fechavam tão apertadas que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Sua face estava quase tão rubra quanto seus cabelos, seus olhos se inundavam de água vagarosamente, seu peito subia e descia descontrolado.

Remo a conduziu para que se sentasse na cama, não sem uma resistência.

Fique calma, você não deve se exalta.

REMO EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMA, NÃO QUERO! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, ME DIGA O QUE ACONTECEU! ONDE ESTÁ O TIAGO!

Os olhos amendoados do homem a sua frente escureceram como uma sombra. Era penoso demais vê-la assim e ainda ter que lhe dar a notícia. Respirou fundo silenciosamente. Não adiantava ficar dando voltas e voltas.

Lílian... – mas a voz não passou de um fio. Como era difícil dizer isso, e ainda para uma amiga.

As lágrimas rolavam desimpedidas por sua face branca. Suas mãos tremiam. O desespero havia tomado conta de todo seu corpo e principalmente do seu coração que parecia se despedaçar.

Por favor... Não me diga... Remo, por favor – mas nada passou de um sussurrou implorante pouco audível – não me diga que ele esta morto. Por favor.

Não sabemos – disse por fim – Lily... O... O Tiago desapareceu. – disse por fim.

Uma estaca havia sido fincada em seu coração, e o chão pareceu abandonar seus pés. Por um instante viu tudo negro a sua volta como se estivesse em um túnel escuro que parecia girar. _Desaparecido. _Seu Tiago. Seu marido desaparecido. ****

NÃO! – gritou descontrolada – NÃO! REMO ME DIGA ONDE ESTÁ O TIAGO? ONDE ELE SE ESCONDEU! PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

O empurrando com uma força que não sabia de onde surgiu ergueu-se da cama e começou a escancarar todas as portas de armários e do banheiro.

NÃO, NÃO! – repetia mais para si mesmo. – ONDE ELE ESTÁ? Me digam...! – implorou caindo de joelho frente a porta do banheiro.

Lily...

Sirius aproximou tentando reconduzi-la à cama.

NÃO! ME SOLTE! NÃO!

Seus orbes outrora verdes e vivos estavam irreconhecíveis recobertos por fios de lágrimas desesperadas e um inchaço vermelho. Seu rosto estava rubro e manchado pelas lágrimas que caiam, suava frio e seu longo cabelo estava agora completamente desarrumado.

Seus olhos se perderam no piso enquanto o som dos soluços enfreados e lágrimas faziam fundo para a tristeza emanada de seu corpo.

Lily, por favor – ele agarrou seus braços delicadamente.

Sirius, me deixa em paz! Você não entende? Você, o grande amigo dele? O TIAGO, **O MEU TIAGO** DESAPARECEU!

Lily nós vamos encontrá-lo! – ele falou firme, mas ouviu apenas um suspiro de descrença. – Então o que você vai fazer! Se debulhar em lágrimas o resto da vida! – ele puxou com bem menos delicadeza para que se postasse de pé.

Os olhos verdes apreciam queimar como fogo.

VOCÊ NÃO ESPERA QUE EU SAIA POR AI SORRINDO! – ela começou a esmurrá-lo com os pulsos cerrados, juntando toda força que tinha. Queria descarregar sua raiva em algo, em alguma coisa e aquele homem pareceu ser o merecedor. Ela não estava entendendo, ele não sentia sua dor.

PARE COM ISSO! LILY! LILY CHEGA – ele tentava conte-la, mas sentia seu coração esmagado ao ver aquela mulher desesperada à sua frente. Tentava parecer forte, precisava ajudá-la. Mas no fundo sentia-se como ela.

Quando enfim sentiu os braços finos caírem pesadamente sentiu que as energias dela enfim estavam esgotadas. Admirou por um segundo o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e os lábios trêmulos.

Olhe... – mas não terminou a frase. Ela desvencilhou-se dele brutalmente e se dirigiu para penteadeira. Apoiou os braços sobre a peça de mogno polido deixando a cabeça pender por entre eles.

O único som ouvido foram os baixos soluços de angústia. Não merecia isso. Ele não merecia, eles não mereciam. Sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado e pisoteado até que se estilhaçasse.

Uma mão tocou de leve seu ombro.

Lil... Você precisa ser forte... precisa agüentar, por você, por ele... Precisamos organizar as buscas e você, o conhecendo melhor que ninguém vai ser necessária para nos ajudar.

Uma onda elétrica percorreu todo seu corpo. Por um momento sua dor tornou-se egoísta e suas faces ficaram rosadas. Queria gritar, reivindicar, berrar a plenos pulmões. Mas nada disso o traria de volta.

E eu? E DE MIM SIRIUS, QUEM VAI CUIDAR? QUEM VAI ME AJUDAR? EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA SABIA? GRÁVIDA DO TIAGO E AGORA, JUSTAMENTE AGORA PERCO CHÃO AO SABER QUE ELE DESAPARECEU! Sirius ficou imóvel. Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se em surpresa.

Oh meu deus o que tinha feito. Porque falara tudo aquilo?

Grã- grávida? – repetiu.

Sim grávida! – afirmou derrotada.

Mas o Pontas...?

Não sabia. Eu ainda não tinha contado pra ele. – soltou um riso sarcástico que contrastou com sua expressão. - Agora eu tenho um filho pra criar e um marido desaparecido.

Sirius a puxou pela mão até levantar-se e num ímpeto a envolveu em seus braços.

Lil você não ta sozinha. Eu vou estar sempre aqui com você. E nós _vamos_ achar o Tiago. Ele vai voltar pra você, eu prometo!

Ela permitiu-se derramar mais algumas lágrimas agarrando-se ao ombro do amigo. Era ireal demais para crer.

Depois de muitas mais lágrimas finalmente aceitou descansar, desta vez forçada pela desculpa de seu filho, o único que lhe restara. Remo e Sirius deixaram-na sozinha coma promessa de voltar em breve. Tinham que organizar a busca. Queria ter ido junto, mas a verdade é que estava exausta. Mental e fisicamente.

Embolou-se nos lençóis de linho brancos abraçada ao travesseiro.

Deuses, como era difícil encarar no quarto à penumbra o leito ao seu lado vazio. Como era difícil ouvir a casa sem suas risadas, dormir sem sentir o se corpo junto ao seu. E como era doloroso sentir seu perfume impregnado em tudo, até em si mesma.

Uma ultima lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos

Tiago... Como é difícil a dor de não ter você...

E em meio ao seu martírio entregou-se ao reine dos sonhos.

**_N/A:_**_ Não não é uma miragem! Sou eu mesma e o penúltimo capítulo!_

_ Peço desculpas por ele não ter vindo antes na verdade estava quase pronto, mas eu tive uma série de coisas a fazer que me impediram de termina-lo antes. Agradeçam a Mah Clarinha, foi a review dela q me fez lembrar q eu tinha uma fic a atualizar XP_

_Bom então, eu sei q o capítulo deve estar bem ruinzinho, mas eu aceito reviews de críticas construtivas tb P Ou pode ser só um oi pra me manter feliz!_

_Mais uma vez desculpa pelos erros. Acho q essa fic não vai ser betada, pq esse foi o penúltimo capítulo e eu continuo sem beta (aceito candidatas, tenho várias fics pra serem betadas) P_

_Bom pessoal é isso ai. Obrigada como sempre a quem comentou, leu ou futuramente vai ler. Se puder deixar review eu agradeço imensamente Bjos e até o próximo capítulo. Dessa vez não ponho o nome pq não sei ql vai ser ainda... Talvez não demore mto! _

_o__/ Bye_


	4. My Heart Will Go On

**Capítulo 4 – My Heart will go on**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela. Nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de fechar as cortinas, não se importava.

Os dias haviam passado como borrões sem cor. Cada dia era apenas mais um para no final da tarde ver o manto negro cobrir os céus e também suas esperanças. Já não tinha mais força para chorar, nem mais vontade de viver. Comia pouco e assim o fazia pelo filho.

O vazio dia a após dia tornava-se maior e parecia consumi-la.

Arrastando-se da cama foi até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e sentiu a água correr por entre seus dedos. O espelho lhe encarava mostrando as verdades daqueles dias. O rosto branco e inexpressivo, as fundas olheiras que lhe cercavam os olhos, estes já sem brilho algum, mergulhados na descrença e na angústia de seus pensamentos. A boca que um dia fora rosada e exibia lindos sorrisos, agora calava os murmúrios de sofrimento.

Mirou-se por incontáveis minutos. Lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, mas nenhuma chegou a se derramar. Cenas iam e vinham, memória doloridas, lembranças que agora o que mais queria era apagar.

"_- Lily está pronta?_

_- Quase..._

_- Nós vamos nos atrasar, todos já vão estar na festa! Porque toda essa demora?_

_- Não quer chegar com uma acompanhante desalinhada, quer?_

_Ele meteu a cabeça para dentro do banheiro._

_- Você nun... UAU!_

_Ela sorriu. Era claro que esse 'uau' fora um elogio._

_- Lil você está... Deslumbrante! – ele parecia hipnotizado pela sua ruiva. Um longo vestido vinho corria por todo seu corpo marcando suas belas curvas e trançado nas costas deixando a pele alva à mostra. Os longos cabelos vermelhos caiam soltos por seus ombros, apenas semi-presos com mechas tocando-lhe o rosto. Os olhos verdes estavam devidamente realçados com um contorno preto e leve sombra avermelhada, os lábios ainda mais convidativos com o batom igualmente vinho._

_O sorriso alargou-se quando percebeu que ele admirava cada detalhe da sua produção. Virou-se para ele recostando-se na pia._

_Tiago não estava menos elegante. As vestes negras lhe davam um ar social, que junto com o conhecido cabelo despontado faziam uma mistura do sério com o maroto. Ela se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Agora estou pronta._

_Ele sorriu, o sorriso especial que era apenas dela._

_- Sabe, acho que não notarão nossa falta se não formos. É apenas mais uma daquelas festas chatas..._

_Ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto segurava a pequena bolsa._

_- Tiago, você vem me enchendo por essa festa durante toda a semana. Remo e Sirius não estarão lá?_

_- Sim... – ele se aproximou e enlaçou-a pela cintura, afundando o rosto pelos cabelos vermelhos perfeitamente penteados – Mas de repente achei algo mais interessante e prazeroso pra se fazer."_

A imagem parecia encará-la e forçá-la a ver a realidade. Uma realidade que se recusava aceitar, que a fazia querer dormir para jamais despertar. A realidade de não tê-lo mais.

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_Toda noite nos meus sonhos_

_**I see you, I feel you,**_

_Eu te vejo, eu te sinto_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_É assim que eu sei que você continua_

_**Far across the distance**_

_Longe através das distancias_

_**And spaces between us**_

_E espaços entre nós_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_Você vem mostrar que continua..._

Um craque foi ouvindo. Alguém havia aparatado na sala. Respirou fundo antes de sair do banheiro para averiguar. Encontrou Sirius parado na porta de seu quarto.

Ah... Oi Black - voz não tinha nenhum entusiasmo e a pergunta que se seguiu era ainda mais desanimadora pela resposta já certa – Nada?

O homem alto hesitou antes de acenar negativamente derrotado.

Ela deixou-se cair sentada na poltrona próxima. Os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça segura nas mãos. Enterrou os dedos no cabelo despenteado e deixou escapar um suspiro.

Eu não posso mais Sirius... Eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Já se passaram dias e nada! Nenhuma noticia!

Uma lágrima única escapou pelos seus olhos quando ergueu o rosto para encara-lo. Sirius permanecia encostado no batente fitando o chão.

Lily... Dumbledore quer te ver amanhã...

E para que?

Não sei...

Ela apenas acenou afirmando antes de limpar as lágrimas com as mãos.

Depois de uma desculpa qualquer Sirius desaparatou. Ela pendeu o corpo para trás, deixando seu pescoço fazer contato com o encosto da poltrona.

" _Permita-me senhora Potter! – ele curvou-se em uma reverência abrindo-lhe passagem._

_- Tiago o que é tudo isso afinal?_

_- Uma surpresa – respondeu enigmático._

_- Eu detesto surpresa. Tire logo essa venda de mim!_

_Ele soltou um riso._

_- Mentira, eu sei que você adora surpresas. Do contrário não teria se casado comigo – ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir._

_Sentiu-o se aproximar e beijar a base de seu pescoço. Todo seu corpo arrepiou-se em resposta ao gesto. Sentiu uma de suas mãos envolver sua cintura e a conduzir para frente._

_- Eu vou cair!_

_- Você acha que eu a deixaria cair? _

_- Sim – mentira. Era claro que não, ele nunca a deixaria se machucar. Confiava nele plenamente._

_Vagarosamente sua venda foi afrouxada e em fim teve sua visão de volta. Instantaneamente virou-se para ralhar com ele, sem nem sequer reparar a sua volta._

_- Tiago Potter quem você pensa que é para me fazer de palhaça esse tempo todo! Você sabe que temos muitas coisas a resolveu para ficar..._

_- Hey, hey, calma Lil! É assim que você quer inaugurar a casa dos Potter?_

_Ela ficou estática._

_- Inaugurar o que!_

_- A nossa casa. Olhe em volta Lil!_

_Ela finalmente reparou aonde estava. Era a sala do que parecia ser uma bela casa. Um cheiro fresco de flores entrava por uma porta dupla que parecia dar os jardins. Havia ainda um corredor que parecia dar para outros cômodos. Estava tudo decorado e arrumado como a casa que ela sempre sonhara._

_- Tiago eu..._

_- Apenas diga que gostou – ouviu-sussurrar._

_- Eu amei! - disse lhe abraçando - É maravilhosa! Você é maravilhoso!_

_- Espere então até você ver os jardins! – disse puxando-a pela mão."_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_Perto, longe, aonde quer que você esteja_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_Eu acredito que o coração vai continuar_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_Mais uma vez você abre a porta_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_E você está aqui no meu coração_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_E meu coração vai continuar_

Respirou fundo, como se tentasse mandar todo ar possível para seus pulmões que pareciam parados. Toda vez que fechava os olhos via seu rosto, ouvia suas palavras, sentia seu toque. Aquelas lembranças estavam levando a pouca sanidade que lhe restava. Tinha horas que queria apenas deitar agarrada ao travesseiro dele e chorar por dias, mas a esperança ainda mantinha-se acesa no seu subconsciente, mesmo que fraca como um fogo já sem lenha, ainda esta lá.

Uma batida leve ecoou.

Entre.

Silly fez o almoço para senhora.

Não estou com fome Silly, obrigada.

Mas senhora precisa comer, Silly tem que fazer senhora comer! Senhor dá roupas pra Silly se não cuidar bem da senhora!

Lily controlou suas lágrimas ao ouvir sobre as ordens de Tiago. Era verdade, ela já havia cansado de o ver sempre mandando que Silly cuidasse dela quando não estava.

Mas quem vai cuidar de você agora...? E quem vai cuidar de nós? – sussurrou com as mãos sobre a barriga para si mesma.

Senhora?

Nada Silly. Me traga apenas um chá. Pode deixar em cima da mesinha, vou tomar um banho. – a elfa saiu correndo com as pernas curtas para acatar a ordem.

Assim que a pequena criaturinha saiu aos tropeços, Lily ergueu-se da poltrona e voltou ao banheiro.

Despiu o robe que estava usando, retirou a camisola e entrou debaixo na ducha morna.

A água ensopava seus cabelos e escoria por todo seu corpo, o vapor tomando conta de todo o banheiro.

Sentia o líquido quente descer por entre suas costas. A sensação deveria ser acalentadora, mas era apenas angustiante.

" _- Inverno!_

_- Verão!_

_- Inverno!_

_- Verão!_

_- Então não vai ter casamento!_

_- Lily... Seja razoável, casar no inverno?_

_- E porque não? No verão é muito quente!_

_- Lily, o verão de Londres nunca foi absurdamente quente!_

_- Pois então você vai se casar sem noiva! – ela lhe deu as costas cruzando os braços na altura do peito, feito uma criança._

_Ele pareceu iniciar uma fala várias vezes até que finalmente se deu por vencido._

_- Lil.. – disse virando-a pelos ombros – Não me importa se for no verão ou no inverno, se for em Londres ou em Marselha... Eu só quero finalmente ter você pra mim! - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Tão Tiago Potter, pensou a ruiva"._

_Ela cedeu sua expressão e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele._

_- Infelizmente Potter, você fez seu trabalho muito bem feito quando resolveu me conquistar – provocou-o com os lábios perigosamente próximos._

_Ele puxou-a para ainda mais perto, se é que era possível, e uniu seus lábios em um beijo terno._

_Ela sorriu por entre os beijos._

_- Então será no inverno!"_

**_Love can touch us one time_**

_O amor pode nos tocar uma vez_

**_And last for a lifetime_**

_E durar por toda uma vida_

**_And never let go till we're one_**

_E nunca desistir até que sejamos um_

**_Love was when I loved you_**

_Amor foi quando eu te amei_

**_One true time I hold to_**

_Uma vez real à qual me prendo_

**_In my life we'll always go on_**

_Na minha vida nós sempre continuaremos_

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Ao menos conseguira dormir um pouco aquela noite, até comera algo de manhã. Prendendo os cabelos em um coque desajeitado, deu a ordem a Silly que não fizesse nada para o almoço e aparatou em Hogsmeade. Teria que ir a pé até Hogwarts, já que não se podia aparatar nos terrenos da escola, mas uma boa caminhada seria bom para espairecer.

Caminhava com passos lentos pelo vilarejo. Tudo parecia já estar de volta ao seu devido lugar, como se o ataque não tivesse sido a poucas semanas. Via crianças correndo, pessoas sorrindo e conversando. Mas paralelamente imaginava a batalha, o rosto de Tiago por todos os lados lhe pedindo socorro. Apressou os passos, agora praticamente corria com o vento cortante lhe batendo na face. Mechas começavam a se soltar do coque frouxo.

Nunca ficou tão grata por estar frente à imensa porta de carvalho na escadaria de Hogwarts.

Entrou ouvindo seus sapatos ecoarem no chão de pedra fria. Há um bom tempo que não voltava à escola. Olhando em volta pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar lá fora.

Os quadros lhe cumprimentavam com acenos, os mais sociáveis diziam um: "Olá Senhorita Evans". Ah se eles soubessem.

Se soubessem que a monitora implacável havia se casado com um dos maiores baderneiros, com aquele que era a razão de todos os seus gritos matinais. Um riso triste de lábios cerrados surgiu em seu rosto.

Os passos pareciam guiá-la automaticamente, como se reconhecessem o caminho. O castelo estava milagrosamente quieto. Deveriam todos estar em aula... Ou não? Merlin, sequer lembrava em que mês estava!

Parou em frente a gárgula que guardava o acesso a diretoria. Um misto de graça e confusão tomou-se conta dela, mas durou poucos instantes. A Gárgula logo girou abrindo caminho, como se percebesse sua presença.

Subiu pelos degraus e entrou no tão familiar aposento circular. Tudo parecia como em sua época, os objetos, o poleiro da imponente fênix, os quadros dos outros diretores... Até acenou para o Professor Dippet.

Lilly – uma voz calma a saudou.

Olá Diretor... – mesmo já tendo saído de Hogwarts à três anos continuava-o tratado por diretor, força do hábito.

Sente-se – ele indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa, e também sentou-se.

Sirius disse que o senhor queria me ver.

De fato... Lílian, não sei fazer muitos rodeios... Principalmente quanto a isso que vou lhe dizer.

Se antes estava nervosa, agora sequer conseguia respirar. Uma força estrondosa parecia querer esmagar seu coração.

O... que houve?

Você sabe que Tiago desapareceu a três semanas já.

Como não saberia. Desde aquele dia, passara cada dia como se fosse o último e mais miserável de sua vida.

Apenas teve forças para confirmar.

Desde então foi organizado pelo próprio ministério uma equipe de buscas.

Novamente o acordo.

Infelizmente para nosso Ministro o caso é perdido. Ele dará as buscas como encerradas e... Enfim Tiago...

Não! Não podia ser... Se as buscas parassem jamais iriam encontrá-lo. E ele estava lá. Sabia que estava. Apenas esperando para que o encontrassem.

Dumbledore continuava a lhe dizer algo sobre a própria Ordem tentar encontra-lo, mas seus ouvidos não pareciam captar mais nenhum som que não fosse as batidas de seu coração. Coração que naquele momento sentia-se esmagado e tentado a parar de bater.

Não sabia como havia saído de lá, simplesmente quando sua mente voltou a registrar os acontecimentos estava parada em frente a porta de sua casa. Lembrava-se de ter dito algo qualquer ao diretor, ter saído tropeça de volta ao vilarejo com as lágrimas aflorando, e agora estava ali.

Abriu a porta com um estrondo e correu para o seu quarto. Pela primeira vez, sua vontade venceu e entregou-se aquilo que queria fazer a dias. Agarrou-se ao travesseiro dele, jogada sobre a cama e chorou inúmeras lágrimas. Sentia seu perfume, recordava-se de sua voz, as lembranças a entorpeciam e a única coisa que lhe era lúcida era sua dor.

As lágrimas devem ter lhe levado as forças porque chegou a adormecer levemente. Despertou ao ouvir barulhos estrondosos da sala.

SIRIUS EU NÃO QUERO VISITAS HOJE! – berrou descontrolada.

O silêncio anterior a resposta pareceu durar uma eternidade. Ouvir passos se aproximarem e estava próxima a dar outro berro. Não queria ser delicada, não queria ser vista assim, não queria visitas, queria apenas ser deixada em paz!

Quer dizer que você andou recebendo o Sirius no nosso quarto? E vou ter que me acertar com aquele cachorro!

Fechou os olhos com força. Seus ouvis pareciam ter agregado à sua loucura e agora estava ouvindo coisas.

Lil?

Virou-se de súbito. Era ele. Ali estava seu Tiago parado na porta. As vestes sujas e meio rasgadas, um corte no supercílio onde o sangue parecia ter secado, os braços com pequenos hematomas. Mas de volta.

Seu corpo pareceu agir primeiro que sua mente e antes que se desse conta estava jogada sobre ele cobrindo-lhe de beijos.

Ele apenas a abraçou com força, unindo os corpos com o toque que fazia tanta falta.

Eu voltei. Voltei pra você! Te amo ruivinha!

As lágrimas brotavam mais uma vez nos olhos já vermelhos. A fala parecia ter subitamente sumido e apenas foi capaz de dar-lhe um beijo de desejo e saudade.

Eu pensei...

Ele beijou-a novamente a silenciando.

Eu jurei. Seremos para sempre nós dois, juntos e felizes.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, o primeiro verdadeiro em dias.

Três.

Três o que?

Seremos nós três. – ele parecia confuso – lembra quando você me disse que queria filhos suficiente para montar seu time de quadribol? Temos o primeiro.

O maior sorriso maroto de Tiago Potter foi o daquele dia. Ele pegou-a do colo e começou a rodopiá-la repetindo a mesma frase por entre gargalhadas:

Eu te amo!

**_Near, far, wherever you are_**

_Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja_

**_I believe that the heart does go on_**

_Eu acredito que o coração vai continuar_

**_Once more you open the door_**

_Mais uma vez você abre a porta_

**_And you're here in my heart_**

_Você esta aqui no meu coração_

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

_E meu coração vai continuar_

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_**

_Você está aqui, e não há nada que eu tema_

**_And I know that my heart will go on_**

_E eu sei que meu coração vai continuar_

**_We'll stay forever this way_**

_Nós ficaremos para sempre desse jeito_

**_You are safe in my heart_**

_Você esta seguro em meu coração_

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

_E meu coração vai continuar._

**FIM**

_**N/A:** Isso ai gente, acabou! Eu tive um surto de criatividade e consegui finalmente terminar AV... Vou sentir muitas saudades de ficar planejando essa fic... Apesar de tudo eu adorei o último capítulo, achei que ele saiu melhor do que e esperava, já que andava com bloqueio. Espero que todos tenham gostado, obrigado quem leu, ou vai ler, á quem deixou reviews (não se esqueçam da ultima, meu adeus), e acompanhou a fic, com toda a paciência pela minha enrolação._

_A música ai do capítulo é a 'My heart will go on', da Celine Dion, love theme do filme Titanic. Achei que a letra e a melodia combinaram mto ai_

_É isso ai... Obrigada, e até a próxima pessoal! Bjinhos!_


End file.
